


Enjoltaire Images

by Vestal



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fanart, Genderswap, Graphics, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vestal/pseuds/Vestal
Summary: These are my e/R graphics. Most are gender swapped. They have little stories behind most of them that I might include, or just the loose plotline. If one of them makes you think of an idea please let me know.





	1. Chapter 1

  

 

 


	2. FBI!R and terrorist!E

This one features terrorist!Enjolras who keeps breaking out of agent!Grantaire's custody. Enjolras is failing to persuade  Courfeyrac she isn't getting caught just to trade insults with the grumpy FBI agent in the good suits, and Grantaire keeps trying to convince herself that Enjolras' creepy phone calls aren't the best part of her shitty job.

Definitely going to add more to this because it makes me smile. 

 


End file.
